Love , Lust , Jelousy and a lot whole lot of trouble!
by KittyCatnipKatniss
Summary: When Katniss finds out that Peeta has been in love with her since he was 5 she flings herself into his arms. But what happens when Delly and Gale 2 very jealous friends , A very angry President Snow and A very sly Fox Faced girl get thrown into the mix.
1. It all began with that one day at school

**Hi it's Kat this is my first story so don't be mean about it :(. I won't update much because I am too busy reading your lovely works of art much better than mine. When I do update they will be much longer than this chapter this is just a starter chapter. Enjoy Kat (: + :( = :| **

* * *

Once upon a time there was a lovely girl how lived happily with her prince charming. I WISH I'm probably the most boring girl in all of Panem, and I'm form the seam in District Twelve. Why would the kindest most charming boy in from the merchant part of my district like me. I must be going crazy I have liked him since that day in the rain. But surely it was just pity and he didn't want me to starve (Since he IS the nicest boy in the universe). Well thats what i thought until "Katniss" Peeta says crashing into the room (He is the boy…). "I..I…want to um talk to …um you" Peeta says. WHAT! HE NEVER EVER STUMBLES ON HIS WORDS EVER EVER EVER. "Ok? say it then" I reply. "I… I need to talk to you alone Katniss can you come with me" He tells me. "Okay" I say trying to look reluctant but failing just making it more obvious. The blush creeps up my cheeks as he reaches for my hand. When i touch it i instantly feel safe and steady with him. He leads me out the door and over to somewhere in town I have never been a little bench by a sits down and pats the spot next to him gesturing for me to sit with him. When I sit down he says "Katniss Everdeen will you be my girlfriend please please please I've loved you since I was five" he says pleadingly. WHAT DID THAT JUST HAPPEN DID PEETA MELLARK JUST ASK ME OUT? "What did you just say". "Will you go out with me or not then?" he replies to my question."YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I say failing into his arms. Startled for a second then he's embracing me tightly making me feel safe from the games even though i never will be until I'm 18 I'm only 14 so is Peeta. He rests his lips against mine giving me a chance to pull away but I never would who would? He is the dream of every girl. When the girls see my walking with Peeta hand in hand i think they almost faint. Just to make sure they know he's mine i turn to him and give him a big kiss. He sticks out his tongue to pry my mouth open but he need to i open it and let him in. Our tongues dance together and i love my life at this moment. When i pull away i notice all the girl's faces it looks like someone just hit them in the chest. I guess i kind of did because now they never have any chance with him i know because of his story last night. He vowed to himself when he was five if he got me he would never leave me and he said it still stands. I guess a few of them guessed that from the look of tender love in both our eyes; that they don't have a chance in a million to be with him now. "Kat can we talk about that" he says.


	2. The Problem with their love

**Because of the lovely people who commented on my story and followed and Favorited I'm doing another update today and its going to be a big one. You are going to find out a lot behind gale and Delly also hear a bit about the games :) It really touched my heart to see people reading so early in my story development. This one i will be using the advice my reviewers gave me and I would also like to make a big thank you to IAmTheMockingJay1 who followed and Favorited my story! I wuv you all and would love to hear from you I really want to be a writer when i grow up and I would like you to please tell me if you think i could make it Bye Kat**

**Katniss P.O.V **

"We need to talk about that" Peeta says pointing at his many fangirls and i laugh at his joke.

**Peeta P.O.V**

I cant believe it she said YES! I look over at Delly for reassurance but i see a cold hurt look huh? That is NOT the Delly I know last time I heard she was fully supportive of my asking Katniss out I need to get to the bottom of this if its the last thing I do!

**Katniss P.O.V**

I see Peeta looking to Delly so I look to Gale who has always tried to coax me into a different view of love but always failed. I expect to see a look of I told you so from Gale but he has a hard hurt and cold look on his face huh? That's so unlike Gale he's never not supporting my choices ever however crazy they are he always says yes to my ideas. So why now is he looking at me like that like i have just slapped him across the face and called him a bitch! But I didn't do anything I give him a confused look and he just sighs and bows his head low. Ok there is officially something up I am going to get to the bottom of this.

**Gale P.O.V**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT SHE'S WITH THAT PEETA KID HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME IT'S LIKE A SLAP IN THE FACE! NOT JUST BECAUSE I HATE MERCHANTS BECAUSE I LOVE HER SHE NEVER EVEN TOOK A HINT! I TRIED TO COAX HER IN TO LOVING ME NOT SOME TOWNY PRETTY BOY! She gives me a confused look as I sigh and look at the ground. When I am finished being upset I look over to find Delly looking at Peeta's hand that is entwined with Katniss' then I relies something Delly loves Peeta! I love Katniss i think this is a start of a very good friendship.

**Delly P.O.V**

How could I have been so dumb to support Peeta's decision to ask Katniss out I though she would have said no being the person she is. But obviously she has some past with him somethings happened to make her love him. Then I look away from their entwined hands to Gale with hurt in his eyes but when we lock gazes its realization we both love one out of the two! and I have a plan quickly forming in my head and it has to do with the hunger games when they're 16.

**Gale P.O.V**

Delly walks over to me obviously thinking the same thing as me we need to get these two apart. "Hey Gale I have a plan to get them away from each other but we have to let their relationship play out until they are 16" She says to me "Ok whats the plan" I reply. " The plan is to...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER I know I need to stop that but come on it really just suits it don't you agree? Also another shout out to IAmTheMockingjay1 I just realized I've read your story "Panem Capitol High" could you please update it I'm up to the last chapter and have been waiting a while :( its a good story too! anyway I hoped you liked this chapter Bye! Kat**


	3. AN

**No this isn't a chapter but it could lead to 1,2 or 3 new stories I don't know if I should publish my other stories i have written down on paper. I have Modern Love, An anti romance girl and her upside down love and If he never was Hijacked they aren't that good but they are ok I need at least 3 reviews to post 1 5 to post 2 and 9 to post 3 when I reach that amount of reviews i will post them at their own mark so anyway bye!**


	4. Anything for you!

**Hello! HOW ARE YOU ALL! I have decided to put up my other stories as well but be warned they are not finished anyway! shout out to my reviewers I love you all fannyjaimemartinez Awesomegirl2656 happyhungergames99 coolcat252525 And I would love Fanny Jamie Martinez to make his/her review make a little more sense I don't know what brome up means? And also Delly is suppose to be sort of a bitch in this story. She is going to do something involving the games but it is going to have the opposite affect she wanted it to have! You will find out her plan soon and you will probably end up hating my version of Delly though her plan will fail her intentions are clear and she is also betraying Gale as she only meant for Peeta to come out of this alive! anyway on with the story**

**Plan to make Peeta mine!**

*With the help of Gale rig the reaping system so Primrose Everdeen and Rye Mellark are reaped.  
*Watch as Katniss Volunteers for her sister  
*Katniss kills Peeta's brother and then dies herself Peeta will hate her and can't love someone who's dead anyway can you?  
*Peeta becomes mine and Gale is left to sob!

**Gale's Copy Of The Plan**  
*Rig reaping  
*No voulanteers  
*Rye dies and Prim comes home  
*Katniss now hates Peeta and visa versa  
*I get Katniss Delly gets Peeta and TADA!

**Katniss P.O.V**  
Today is the day of the reaping I am wearing a pale blue dress of my mothers my hair is up in an elaborate braid. Prim is looking like a duck in my first reaping costume. I go up to Prim and say "Tuck your shirt in little duck!"She had a nightmare before that she was chosen i told her to calm down her names only in there once! As we walk outside to the town square poor Prim is shaking in her boots! We make it to the town center and i walk over to my age group and shoot Peeta then Gale hopeful looks. Gale looks guilty what? "Attention everyone!" Effie Trinket says in her over the top Capitol accent."This video brought to you form the Capitol will now play!" she says in her cheerful tone she always keeps on. The video plays and I tune out until i hear "Primrose Everdeen!" oh no not Prim anyone but my Prim. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I shout out scared no one will hear me. Prim grabs onto my skirt and says "NO KATNISS YOU CAN'T GO LET ME GO NOT YOU PLEASE SISSY!" Gale and Peeta drag her over to mother as I walk up to the stage . "I bet my dress that was your sister" Effie booms. "Yes yes it was" I reply to her. "Well well district twelve's very FIRST volunteer!"she says. "A big clap for Katniss Everdeen!" everyone stays silent but soon they all put their 3 fingers to there mouth and salute me. This is an old custom in district 12 mainly used at funerals as a last hura a final goodbye to someone you respect. "And now for the boys!" Effie says as she bobbles over to the boys globe. "Rye Mellark!" oh no not Peeta's brother I know whats going to happen Peeta is too nice to let his brother go into the games. As I predicted "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" he shouts over the crowds gasps. "Ok you two shake hands" Effie says. I grab his hand like a lifeline and hold it up into the air entwined with mine. I say "THIS IS WHAT THE CAPITOL DOES THEY WRECK OUR LIVES FOREVER I NOW HAVE TO GO INTO THE GAMES AND KILL MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE OF THEM!" "GO ON JUST SIT AND WATCH AS OUT LOVE BREAKS APART BECAUSE OF YOU SNOW BECAUSE!" OF YOU!"

**Peeta**** P.O.V**

I am so proud to be with this girl and I know she will get out of this arena alive I won't rest until she's safe. Truth be told I didn't volunteer for my brother I did it for her I know this will be one interesting games. Even if I do have to die for it I know Katniss will find love elsewhere most likely in Gale. Well better buckle up for the ride this is going to be one couple of weeks.

**DUN DUN DUN Did you expect that! I bet you didn't ! i think brome up means brake up? don't worry bout that there's not going to be a break up scene her plan failed! Because i am the almighty 11 year old girl behind the laptop who made it fail! Any way R&R Bye Kat**


End file.
